


Día 3: Fusible

by ChicaRandom



Series: Semana Zutara 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaRandom/pseuds/ChicaRandom
Summary: Feliz Semana Zutara
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Semana Zutara 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849894
Kudos: 2
Collections: Zutara Week 2020





	Día 3: Fusible

**Author's Note:**

> Fusible: Que puede ser fundido.

**Día 3: Fusible**

Era aburrido observar los metales derretirse, pero el resultado valdría la pena.

Los metales se convirtieron en un líquido morado espeso, por lo que Zuko saco el líquido de la fragua y lo vertió en el molde para que enfríe.

Esperaba que enfrié a tiempo. Tal vez si hubiera aceptado la ayuda de Toph podría ya estar listo, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer el mismo Zuko para que fuera especial.

Mientras esperaba que solidifique el metal Zuko admiro el color, era un morado vino que había sido muy difícil de conseguir, tuvo que fusionar varios metales azules y rojos para lograr el color, pero era el necesario para esta corona. Se distinguiría fácilmente entre la multitud y era tan único que nadie podría imitarlo.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó Katara entrando al taller.

-Solo necesito esperar que enfríe, pero se demorará y tal vez no este listo para mañana

-Entonces me encargaré que la corona este lista a tiempo. Ve a descansar, haz trabajado bastante y mañana será un día agitado

-Esta bien

Besó a Katara y se fue a acostar. Katara no mentía al decir que el día siguiente sería agitado.

* * *

Gracias al doblado de Katara, la corona estuvo lista en la mañana, momento perfecto para entregárselo a su nueva dueña.

-¿Quién es la pequeña que cumple años hoy?-preguntó Katara entrando a la habitación de su hija

-Yo -gritó la pequeña princesa saliendo de la cama para abrazar a sus padres

-Mi pequeña cumple dos años, es sorprendente, parece que fue ayer cuando nos despertaba tu llanto en medio de la noche –dijo Zuko haciéndole cosquillas

Sacó la corona de su bolsillo y se la enseño.

-Kia, ¿sabes qué es? –preguntó

-Es una corona, como las suyas y la de tía Zula –respondió la niña –Pero es morada, ¿por qué es morada?

-Porque es una corona única –contestó Katara colocándosela a Kia –Al igual que tú

Kia sonrió y corrió a mostrársela a su abuelo Iroh.

-Creo que le gusto el regalo –comento Zuko

-Te parece –respondió Katara


End file.
